


so what if the sky falls? (we'll play hide and seek with the stars)

by alovelikenoneother



Series: One shots for the heart [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a happy ending depending on how you look at it?, End of the World, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelikenoneother/pseuds/alovelikenoneother
Summary: "It's not going to stop.""It's not."





	so what if the sky falls? (we'll play hide and seek with the stars)

 

_ "It's August twenty-seventh, the year twenty-forty. I'm meteorologist Regina Waldroup reporting to NBC 5 Chicago.  Currently, the meteor heading towards Earth looks like it won't be stopping soon or changing its route . Scientists all around the globe expect the rock to hit us within an estimated six hours.  Try going into the deepest part of your house for safety and remember to have the radio on as NBC 5 as we'll be reporting all throughout the day ." _

__

"It's not gonna stop."

Shane lowered the sound of the radio and turned his head towards the trembling voice.

Ryan was standing there in an old Buzzfeed Unsolved sweatshirt wearing torn up jeans that were two sizes too big . He crossed his arms over his chest with fearful eyes. 

"It's not," Shane mumbled while lowering his head in disappointment. 

There were a few seconds of silence before Ryan started sobbing and headed towards Shane's grasp . 

The man rocked his lover while he was in his embrace, running his fingers through his dark, messy hair. Shane then rested his head on top of Ryan's, closing his eyes and thinking of all the things the couple had never done. 

Prove ghosts were real. Adopt a child. Live until they were one hundred years old. 

So much to do but so little time.

_ "I'm getting new information that scientists miscalculated the time estimated for the meteor to hit earth . What was  before estimated was six hours now turned into two hours. I'm going off the air now. This is Regina Waldroup, reporting for NBC 5, goodbye everybody." _

__

Ryan sobbed even harder.

The wailing became muffled by Shane's denim jacket but that didn't mean it hurt him the taller man less. 

Soon enough, Ryan fell asleep into his arms and Shane still ran his hands through his hair, hoping to keep both Ryan and himself calm . 

Through the noiseless place, Shane could hear a high-pitched sound. It was like a firework before it exploded into glimmering sparks. He lowered his head so his eyes could peer through the window and there he saw the end. A small beckon of light covering a dark circle. It was the meteor.

The man hesitated to wake Ryan up. He wasn't sure due to the fact he would freak out at the very sight of the meteor, shining through their window.

Yet he still woke him up. 

"Hey, Ryan?" Shane pressed a kiss on the top of Ryan's head.

The sleepy man woke up, still in the embrace of his arms and glanced up at Shane. "Huh?" 

"Take my hand." He took his hand that draped on Ryan's back and held it to his face.

The other man took his hand and gave it to Shane's. Shane then got up and he followed along with him. The brown-haired man then went outside with an apprehensive Ryan following him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me."

Shane glanced up at the sky, noticing the meteor getting closer and closer with each speeding second . He then turned around and took both of Ryan's hands. 

"Ryan Steven Bergara."

_ 3 _

"I love you."

_ 2 _

"You too."

_ 1 _

Both of their lips met as the world crumbled into space.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song "Fall" by Chloe x Halle.  
> comments/critiques and kudos are appreciated  
> follow my tumblr for more: unsolved-tryguys  
> and yes Regina Waldroup is a real news anchor for NBC 5 (she's my favorite so that's why I picked her)


End file.
